An Empire Unseated
by Tabris01
Summary: Beyond the borders of republic space deep in the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy, an ancient empire faces disaster, as old conflicts break up.
1. The Imperial Court

**An Empire Unseated**

 **Contents**

 **Chapter 1**

The Imperial Court

Chatter filled the air as the large group of courtiers and officials filed out of the throne room. The afternoon sun burned down mercilessly on the roofs, streets and open squares of the capital, and its inhabitants now retreated into the shade of their homes or the many public gardens all over the city, before they would resume whatever busyness they'd have to attend to in the evening.

Lesánō followed his fellow officials down the hallways to the way through the palace garden connecting the main building to the compound of the courtiers. The procedures of the day had exhausted him, and while he appreciated the honor his position in court brought him and his family, he still couldn't help but feel tired by the endless bickering and rivalries between the ministries and _nar_ _às_ _š_ _é_. Taxation, troop movement, even the language used in imperial edicts and announcements, everything seemed to evolve into the center of another squabble bogging down the machinery that was the imperial administration. He frowned as he thought of the large pile of proposals and petitions from both his ministry as well as his own fief no doubt waiting for him in his quarters. He played with the thought of skirting his responsibilities for the day. He was very certain, however, his aide wouldn't let him.

The group had reached the compound and slowly dispersed, as everyone headed down towards their respective homes. Lesánō only barely managed to surpress a sigh of relief as a servant let him into the large house reserved for his use whenever he was at the capital. He moved to the inner courtyard sitting down next to the small pool which made up the center of his private garden. The shade of the trees planted next to it and the water provided much needed cold, and slowly he drifted of to sleep.

The voice of his aide woke him from his slumber. "My lord." Somewhat disoriented Lesánō looked up. In front of him stood a young noble dressed in fine, wide robes, similar to those he wore. "I suppose you have correspondence you need me to do, yes?" Fìrnu nodded. "I am afraid so, my lord" his aide answered with a hint of a smile. Lesánō sighed. "Well, if you must. Would you please put them up in the study? I will be there momentarily." Fìrnu performed a slight bow. "As you wish." From his seat he watched his aide walk away. For a moment he felt regret for the missed rest. Then he stood up and followed his companion into the study.

"…and furthermore, Tǎmar domain requests additional funds to increase the numbers of the provincial forces" Lesánō looked up from the letter he had been signing. "Denied until further notice. If _nir_ _ùj_ Wēna' wants some more money he should start contributing. Anything actually pleasant or will we be continuing the line of troubles and demands?" Fìrnu allowed himself a hint of smile. "Interesting would be a more fitting moniker. A missive from her Excellency." The lord burrowed his brows. "Prime Minister Tánarè?" "Yes. You might want to read it right away." Lesánō nodded and motioned his aide to leave.

The sun slowly turning towards the eastern horizon. Lesánō pulled the cloak tighter around him. He manouvered through the growing crowd. Merchants of all kinds reopened their stands while their customers streamed into the streets to handle whatever dealings had to be made. The noble pushed himself through the crowd then turned into a small alley through one of the residental quarters. He hurried further down until he reached a small buidling not unlike the other houses lining the street. He knocked. A servant opened and ushered him inside. He was led into a small room. Its interior, while quite simple, had been prepared and decorated to serve as a more or less proper greeting room. The servant led him to a fine wooden seat and motioned him to sit; as soon as Lesánō had sat down another servant brought a cup of cold _tìvun_. Taking a sip, he settled in to wait.

Finally, the door opened and a woman with long gray hair entered the room. Lesánō handed the cup to the servant standing next to him and stood up bowing to his host. "The grace of Ferànō be upon you for granting a roofless wanderer a seat at your table." She returned the bow. "May the Livegiver grant you peace and may the Livetaker bring just punishment on those who mean you harm." She ushered him into the prepared dining room and let him to his chair. He duly waited until she had seated herself before sitting down as well. As soon as they had taken place servants began to swarm around them carying all sorts of fine food and drink. Tánarè spread her arms. "The Livegiver has granted us our breath that we may bring order to the world that the void in its endless hunger may never devour it. The Livegiver and the Livetaker under the just eye of Tìshun have given to us this meal that we may keep our strength to preserve creation. In eternal gratitude we accept their grace and honour their names." Then she took a bite from the plate in front of her. "It is safe and well done", she proclaimed. "You may eat!"

Lesánō put down his spoon. He bowed his head towards his host. "I thank you for this fine meal, Your Excellency." Tánarè nodded back. "Thank you for your kind words." "I don't think you have invited me to exchange pleasantries, right?" Her smile became a bit too wide. "Yes, of course. There is an important matter which I wish to discuss with you in private." He leaned forward. "You have piqued my interest, Your Excellency." She raised a hand. "First of all, we are in private. I think we can do away with the formalities. Second, the topic I am about to discuss is... delicate. If publicized it may very well cost us our positions if not our heads. I have to be sure of your discretion." Lesánō 's eyes narrowed. "Very well, I will keep my silence about our meeting. So then, tell me!" The prime minister offered a short, satisfied smile. Then, her face hardened. "His Divine Majesty has ruled the empire with wisdom and foresight. Sadly, he has done so for over 500 years. During that time, nearly all his children died. The one surviving son is a drooling imbecile, who can't even dress himself much less keep the empire intact. All other candidates are children or disgraced. While I pray for the Livegiver to keep His Divine Majesty in her eternal graces, we both know that he cannot last much longer; his declining health is witness to that. If we are to preserve the status quo then fast action is necessary!" "So, what do you think should be done?" "It is obvious, isn't it? We need to swap heirs." "Which poses the question of legitimacy. Whom do you have in mind any way?" Tánarè nodded. "I am thinking about Tasērè . Yes, I know she is a child", she added in answer to a raised eyebrow. "She is younger than my Nesàrè , barely eight!" "Yes, I know", she conceded. "But she shows just the right amount of potential for taking up the throne. As soon as she grows out of her _kímurrìdrunī_ her government should run itself, just as it does for His Divine Majesty." Lesánō took a deep breath. "She will need a power base amongst the lords to get there. But even further, replacing the heir will set a bad precedent." Tánarè nodded. "True, but that is nothing we can't deal with. Your domain is the richest of the empire, both in wealth and population. You joining me will help to convince many of the _nirùsš_ _é_ to follow our lead. Those who cannot be convinced can be coerced, by force, if need be." She made a pause. "We would need to legally back up our actions." His ears twitched. "You are not thinking about designating a Protector, are you?" "I'm thinking about making you Protector." He shook his head. "Aside from my personal thoughts about this plan of yours, you do know that there was a very good reason for leaving the position empty? Giving a _nirùj_ , no matter whom, access to the full might of the imperial system will tear apart the status quo. If you want to guarantee a civil war then that would be the correct course of action!" "It is risky.", she agreed. "However, there are ways with which we can circumvent that risk. We'd have to either name the weakest or the strongest lord _'ìšur_ , either to have the position be de facto symbolic or so powerful that the other lords wouldn't dare to resist. We need to create someone for the provinces to rally around thus the logical course of action would be to elevate you, my dear Lord Lesánō." The room fell silent for a moment. Then Lesánō spoke. "Your offer is... tempting. However, I find it difficult to decide know on a matter which will no doubt shape the empire for millenia to come." Tánarè nodded. "I understand, but I must ask you to make your decision as soon as you can. If we are to move, we must begin preparations soon, before others take their chance." "Yes, I understand." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "It is still a decision I don't want to make on the spot." "Are you asking for time?" "I am. A day or two, nothing more." "Two days, not one more! I understand your concerns, however as I said, time is of the essence to us!" Lesánō nodded. "That is acceptable. I will send you are trusted servant with my answer." "As long as he really is trustworthy! I will be waiting for it." He bowed his head.

Slowly, the western sky brightend. Lesánō paced through his study, Tánarè's proposal still going through his mind. Going through with it would be nothing short of open rebellion against the status quo which had carried the empire for over 100 decades, with a civil war the likes the empire hadn't seen since the end of the old line of 'ìdrunōkìšrunǐ himself. He sat down at his desk and looked out of the window. Outside, the first _līmmu_ had awoken and started to sing. He sighed. Tánarè was right about at least one thing: Succession was problematic; the last thing Kashar needed was a simpleton on the throne. Lesánō shook his head. Not getting any sleep wouldn't make the decision easier. He stood up and left the study.

His seat in the council chamber was awfully uncomfortable. Of course, it was designed to be; they were to be alert during sessions after all. Between his lack of sleep and yesterdays proposal the feeling had increased tenfold. Lesánō found it difficult to control his body language. Not for the first time today he wished for his wife's advice. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying his best to pay attention to Lord Keméranō's report about taxes and tributes coming into the capital. How would Tánarè make sure the streams of revenue wouldn't simply dry up, were she to go through with her plan? Even if he would put his domain and its considerable amount of trade with the rest of the galaxy behind her it would still not be enough to run the imperial machinery; and that was if the trans-galactic trade routes wouldn't simply change their path. _We are too dependent on a loose group of warlords to continue believing in the status quo!_ Through the corner of his eye, he glanced to the emperor overseeing the session from his throne. Of course, his presence was purely ceremonial, demanded by laws which no one had bothered to change for hundreds of years. Still, the white-clad figure sitting above them motionless, like the statues of his predecessors in the Great Temple, was inspiring a sense of awe in him only someone bearing a divinely granted office could. What kind of hubris had befallen them thinking they could defy the wishes of a god made flesh? Lesánō felt the need to swallow.

 _What are we thinking?_

 _\- - - - - Explanations - - - - - -_

 _naràj - fiefdom, roughly equivalent with duchy_

 _nirùj - duke_

 _tìvun - similar to coffee, usually drunk cold_

 _Feràno - Goddes of travelers and hospitality_

 _kímurrìdruni - tunic usually worn by children_

 _'ì_ _ _š_ ur - mil. leader of all levied forces in the realm_

 _ _līmmu - small, flying mammal-like animal  
__

5


	2. The Traders Haven

**Chapter 2**

 **The Traders Haven**

Nesàrè peeked around the corner. Everywhere, grown-ups pushed themselves through the masses. Many of them were Keshar like herself, but there were others, too. She loved watching those strange people with their strange clothes and the strange languages they spoke. Some of them, she thought, looked really funny.

She crawled back behind the boxes that were her hiding place. She had better things to do than watching funny aliens! After all, she was the best hider in the entire galaxy, who could always sneak out of the palace on her own! She was certain that behind her box the others would never fi…

"Found you!"

Nesàrè pouted. "Not fair!", she cried. "It is!" The boy that had sneaked up behind her grinned triumphantly. Grumbling she trotted to the fountain where they had agreed they'd meet up. If the grown-ups in the palace would let her play on the streets more often she would know them as well as the others, she was sure of it! Then, she thought, they would never, ever find her.

Manouvering through the hectic streets was hard. Everywhere, grown-ups, not looking where they stepped, blocked the girl's way. The air was filled with loud chatter and the shouts of merchants praising their goods, as well as the noise of the ships and gliders flying to and from the big spaceport of the city. Nesàrèbarely managed to dodge a large, pig-like alien pushing himself through the masses. From all sides she could smell the various kinds of food being prepared around her in dozens stands and small restaurants on both sides of the street. To the left of her, a merchant fed a caged _pīnnu_ with something that looked like mix between a rodent and a small bird. Two stands further, a Twi'lek argued loudly with a Keshar over some piece of cloth. A guard leaning at a house nearby looked over to them, then returned to absently watch the street. Nesàrè quietly slipped to the other side of the road, away from his gaze.

Finally, the street opened into a large plaza with the fountain which the children had agreed on as meeting spot. Between large patches of green surrounding it the large mass of people, that had blocked up the way until now, dispursed a bit, allowing the child to move somewhat more freely. She sat down next to the water. Of course she had been the first to be found. Nesàrè turned around and began playing with the water. That was a lot more fun than thinking about her humiliation.

She looked up, when another child sat down next to her. "Did Tamāranō find you too?", the boy asked. She nodded. Then she looked down again. "Why am I always the first one he finds", she grumbled. "That's not fair!" He snorted. Nesàrè shot him a glare, which he answered with a wide grin. Then he pointed to a stand a couple paces away from them. "Look, they sell fried _lamǎna_ over there. Should we buy some?" Her face lit up. "Fried _lamǎna_?" She jumped to her feet. "Let's go!" The girl sped of towards the treat, her companion following close behind her.

The stand was full with all sorts of fried and cooked fruits. Nesàrèfelt her mouth water. Next to the _lamǎna_ where _'iùma_ on display, as well as a large bag of _tìvun_ -seeds. She really wanted to taste those, and the drink that they made from them. As much as all the grown-ups were drinking that stuff it had to be really great. They would, of course, never let her, she thought slightly dismayed. Her hand moved down to her belt for a small bag containing her money. "Mister?" The merchant turned to her friend. "Yes? What can I do for you?" "We'd like to have some _lamǎna_." The man nodded. "How many do you and your friend want?" The children exchanged a look. "Uhm …we'll take …" "Ten, we take ten!", Nesàrè interrupted her friend. "Ten whole _lamǎne_?", asked the amused merchant. "You think you can eat all that?" She nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled. "All right, that makes 25 _kìršai_." She reached for her purse and counted the money into his hand. "Very well" He packed 10 of the fruits and gave them to her. "Here you are" He looked over her. "That's a fine tunic you're wearing.", he remarked. "The colours are very pretty. Say, your household knows you're here, right?" Suddenly, Nesàrè felt her cheeks getting warm. She gave a shy nod, hoping the merchant wouldn't see the faint flash of purple that had crept up on her face. The man looked at her for what felt like an eternity. Then he shrugged. "I'll believe you. Now go, be on your way!" She nodded a short greeting, than they returned to the fountain.

"So, you sneaked out again?", Tìmlunō asked, swallowing a bite. She didn't answer for a second. Then she nodded. "But you would too, if they'd never let you play outside!", she hastily added. Her friend shrugged. "I'm not going to be a tattle-tale." Then he returned his attention to eating. Nesàrè took a bite out of her _lamǎne_ , letting the taste spread through her mouth. For all she cared, it was exact the right mix between sweet and spicy. "You know, I really like that we can play with each other", Tìmlunō said. "I mean, we are only children of merchants, and you are a real noble!" She shrugged. "The people at home are all so boring. Mother always wants me to read stupid, old books! Playing with you is much more fun." "It's still great.", the boy said smiling.

Four pieces of fruit were left, when the other three arrived. "You had _lamǎne_?!", the boy that had found her earlier said with shock. "Yep!", Nesàrè said, demonstratively taking a bite. '''Ianàrè and Metēnarè can have some, but you can't" "You're mean!" Tamāranō crossed his arms in indignation. Smiling, she handed the two girls their fruits, the reached to give the forth to Tìmlunō. He took it and looked at the fruit. He broke it in two pieces and gave one to his friend. "Here. I'm not that hungry anymore." "Thanks!" Tamāranōbit into his half. "Traitor!", Nesàrègrowled under her breath. Tìmlunō looked away grinning.

"So, what are we going to do now?", Metēnarè asked, licking juice of her fingers. "Let's go to the spaceport." "Why?", Tamāranō asked. "Mother said, that there are some _'ètti_ coming today. I wanna see them." "Really?" Nesàrè nodded. "Oh, let's go there" Metēnarè jumped up and down in excitement. "Can we go see the 'ètti?" "Eh" Tamāranō shrugged. "I don't have a better idea." Nesàrè looked to Tìmlunō, who nodded. "Great, lets g…" "Young lady!" A young woman, flanked by two guards, rushed towards the children. Nesàrè tried to slink away and hide behind her friends. "Young lady! Finally I found you!" The woman, her entourage in tow, quickly closed the distance to the children. A look of anger born out of worry on her face her eyes searched her charge for bruises as well as other blemishes. She sighed. "Young Lady, you will one day be the loss of my hair", she said softly to the girl. Then she stood up, taking her by the hand. With a curt nod to the other children she turned around, pulling Nesàrè after her.

They were quiet as they walked through the main street towards the provincial palace. Nesàrè watched her educator through the corner of her eye. The woman held her gaze firmly on the way ahead, her face betraying a hint of anger. "'Ietēranè-kítu̇s?" Timidly, the girl looked at her guardian. "Yes, what is it, young lady?" "Am I... am I in big trouble?" 'Ietēranè sighed. "Yes, you are. The lady is not happy with your 'habit'." She shook her head. "Why are you doing this, Nesàrè-bìku̇s?", she said in a hushed voice. "The palace is boring, I know that. But you can't spend your day roaming around the streets! You have to take your duties seriously!" "I don't wanna!", the child grumbled. "I know, Nesàrè, I know. We all have things we don't want to do, but have to. Life isn't just a game and sometimes, we have to grind our teeth and do what we must even though we dislike it." She paused. Then she knelt down and turned the girl to face her. "You don't really understand that yet, do you?" The faint anger on her face turned into a kind and warm smile. "Don't worry, you'll grow into it, I'm sure. But you know, right now, when you are running off like that you're scaring your mother, and you're scaring me. For someone as important as you, the world outside is not a safe place right now." She stood up and took her charges hand. "Come on, bìku̇sè, let us go home"

Preparing for an important visit was a busy task. Even if the visitors were only of another fief or one of the many client states the effort taken was great, not only to pay respect to the guests but also to show off their own wealth and influence. With diplomats coming from an important - some heretical tongues would even say more than equal - neighbor like the Republic the preparations became a monumentous task. Servants, as well as more than a few droids, rushed through hallways, readying rooms for the esteemed guests to spend the night in before they would journey on to the capital, bringing supplies to the grand hall were a feast was to take place and preparing courtiers and provincial dignitaries. Lady Kātarè waited impatiently for the news that her daughter had been safely returned to the palace. Sometimes she wished that her child had come less after her father. One day, she was certain, the escapades and little adventures of her daughter would be the death of her. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the preparations. Work now was racing towards completion. Musicians and dancers were rehearsing their acts as the final preparations were put in place. Almost everything was going to be at its assigned place. Now the only thing missing was her daughter.

After a short walk and a short ride on a speeder the group had reached the palace. The building looked opulent, with its wide spaces and courtyards, its decorated towers and roofs, its lush gardens and parks. Its compound stretched across a large part of the city of Našāk, adorning its heart with light and splendor. Next to it the shrine of the three stood side by side with the temple to Tī̇s'u with their eternal flames burning. 'Ietēranè took Nesàrè by her hand and led her through the gate towards the main building. The girl was anxious and more than a bit defiant. She didn't want to be scolded by her mother. She didn't understand her. All mother talked about was studying this or studying that. Boring! Maybe if she came with her to play in the city she would understand her, Nesàrè wondered. Then she looked at the bright yet somehow still oppressive front of the great house. She was not looking forward to this.

The preperations were slowly winding down. In the outer garden lanterns had been hung all around the sides, illuminating the space with their dim, yellow glow. On the pond, tiny rafts carrying lights had been set afloat. All around the courtyard garlands had been woven around the columns like _kàtar_ -snakes. The tables had been placed in a rectangle around the pond, the one on the southern end elevated on a podium. Here, the lord and lady of the house would sit with the guests of honour. Wreaths of flowers had been placed next to small ivory statuettes and tiny, fragile looking figurines of paper. Servants hurried back and forth, carrying polished wooden plates and fine decorated jugs with water and wine.

'Ietēranè led her charge through the mayhem, skilfully evading busy people left and right. Finally, they pushed their way through to the other side of the courtyard. Behind the doors were the administrative tracts and, even further into the complex, the private rooms of the ducal family. Nesàrè's throat dried up. The long corridor led deeper and deeper into the palace, seemingly stretching ahead endlessly. Left and right, the painted images of her ancestors stared down at the child. Below the portraits, scenes of stories had been carved into the wood, showing the heroes of old, the venerated ancients locked into battle with their ancestral enemies.

Through a door they stepped into a second, smaller courtyard. Around it, more doors led to the living quarters of the ruling family itself. Ornamental decorations stretched across the walls in tightly woven patterns. On the pond in the middle of the courtyard, _layun_ -plants drifted in the soft breeze. The freshly polished, wooden benches around it glittered in the light of the sun.

Going all the way around the court, the group finally reached the door leading to the personal apartment of the ducal family. Nesàrè swallowed. One of the guards knocked, loudly announcing their presence. They waited a short moment, which seemed to go on for ever to the girl. Then the door swung open. Another guard ushered them inside and led Nesàrèand her nursemaid down a painted corridor and into the dressing room.

Attendants were rushing back and forth, fetching robes and jewelry at the behest of their lady. Her mother stood in the centre of the room in front of a large mirror which adorned the wall. 'Ietēranè made her way towards her mistress, her charge in tow. "My lady." The woman turned around, first looking at the kneeling gouvernante, then slowly shifting her gaze towards her daughter. "Where have you been?" Nesàrè felt her throat tighten. "I..." "Were you playing with these merchant brats again?" The voice of her mother seemed to cut through the air. "You two!" She gestured towards two of the servants. "Bring her to her room and dress her for the evening!" With a bow the two escorted the girl out of the room.

The walk through the palace was long and silent. Through another door, they had entered a loing corridor. Its walls were decorated with paintings depicting the deeds and history of her ancestors in rich detail, colourful ink shining in the light illuminating the hallway. Their unmoving stares seemed to bear down on Nesàrè in cold disappointment.

The dusk held the city firmly in her grasp. Behind the walls of the compound lanterns and torches shown their warm, orange light illuminating the outer courtyard. Small rafts with candles had been set afloat in the pond, slowly drifting in the soft breeze. Nesàrèstood behind her mother, 'Ietēranè holding her hand. Her dirty clothes of the day had been switched out with a colourful robe made of fine līrru-silk with silver and golden threads weaved in between. Her long, usually wild hair had been neatly put up with needles made from bone with small metal ornaments added to their surface. Around and behind them, the local nobility as well as officialdom stood clad in their finest clothes, ready to follow their liege lady in greeting their esteemed guests from beyond their borders. Nesàrè hated these stuck-up "parties". A bunch of grown-ups talking their boring grown-up stuff was really not something she was interested in. Those _'èttishě_ though... She had heard stories about them fighting armies of monsters on their own, about how they could move an entire starship with their minds and stuff like that. Maybe she could get one of them to do some tricks... Her gaze flickered towards her mother and a sense of fear ran through her mind. Tomorrow wouldn't be nice...


End file.
